A Beginning After the End
by LL2
Summary: What happens after the end? Lana in Paris, Lex and Jonathan in the hospital, Pete and Clark gone... Read and Review! Possible CLANA!


A/N: Okay, I just finished watching the season ender... OH MY GOSH!!!  
That's all I can say. Anyway, I couldn't stand the cliffhangers, so I made  
my own story. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Smallville, I still don't... At least  
I own the storyline and some unknown characters.  
  
Okay, for starters, the scenario is, basically, how the episode ended...  
the multiple cliffhangers with Chloe in the explosion, Lana and Clark  
leaving, Pete gone, Jonathan unconscious in the caves, Lex poisoning  
himself and Lionel in jail.  
  
CHAPTER 1

* * *

_Dr. Harvey, you're needed in Room 717_.

Martha walked down the desolate hall of Smallville Medical Center to grab a  
cup of coffee. Lately, the ambiance of the deserted hall perfectly fit how  
she felt, lonely and alone. With Clark gone and Jonathan still  
unconscious, she had nothing to live for, which explains the dark circles  
under her eyes and the clothes she's been wearing two days in a row.  
She took her coffee, went back to Jonathan's room and sat by his bedside  
waiting, hoping for some change.

"Please wake up..." she muttered, staring intently at Jonathan's peaceful  
slumbering face.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the hospital...

"Doctor, the results of the tests are here. The patient is suffering from  
sodium bicarbonate poisoning," the nurse read from her clipboard.

"Prepare the apparatuses for emergency operation. We don't have enough  
time. We have to remove the poison from his body," the doctor informed the  
nurses.

The nurses moved quickly and the doctor sliced the patient's abdomen with a  
scalpel.

* * *

_Bon Jour, Te a atterri. Velcome to Paris..._

From the minimal knowledge Lana knew about French, she knew that meant,  
'Good day, you have landed. Welcome to Paris' She walked out the tunnel,  
collected her belongings, took a seat and waited for the tour bus that  
would take her to the boarding house of the art school. While waiting, she  
was stroking the almost wilted petals of a white rose and was contemplating  
on the circumstances that took place in the Metropolis airport. She was  
sure Clark was there, which explained the beautiful long-stemmed white rose  
lying on the ground where he stood.

When the bus arrived, she hopped in, took a seat near the front and waited  
for every one else to come in. She was looking out the window daydreaming.

"Excuse moi, is anyone seated here?" a tall, pretty girl with red hair  
asked pointing to the seat next to Lana.

"Oh! no," Lana answered with a smile.

Lana scooted nearer the window to make more space for the girl. The girl  
smiled gratefully which Lana quickly returned.

"My name is Genevieve Brasseaux. I'm from Toulouse, Southern France," the  
girl said with a smile while extending her hand to Lana.

"Lana Lang. I live in a small town in Kansas, Smallville." Lana replied,  
shaking the girl's hand.

"Wow... That's far away. So, the art school made you think of traveling  
half the globe? How did your friends feel? My friends got a bit  
sentimental and my boyfriend even created a scene in the airport,"  
Genevieve giggled and blushed just remembering the scene, "but they felt  
better when my parents promised them tickets to visit me after a few  
months," Genevieve said smiling.  
"I miss them," she said seriously.  
"So, how about you?"

Genevieve looked at Lana waiting for an answer. Lana's face was to the  
window so all Genevieve could see was her silky brown hair. She tapped  
Lana's shoulder.  
"Lana?"

"Sorry," Lana mumbled. She faced her with teary eyes and a gloomy  
expression on her face.  
"Umm, unlike you, just one friend came," she muttered. "The other one came  
and went without saying goodbye...just gave me, no actually left me, this,"  
Lana said, weakly raising her hand to show the wilting rose.  
"I really am trying to put my past behind me," Lana said.

"I'm so sorry to bring it up, Lana," Genevieve said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Lana said smiling a small, sad  
smile.

Genevieve smiled back sympathetically and the rest of the trip was quiet.  
One, embarrassed for bringing up something that would change the other's  
mood while the other, feeling sorry for herself and strongly jealous of the  
other.

* * *

Clark stirred in his deep slumber. When he woke up, he never felt so  
rejuvenated in his life. He looked around and was dumbfounded at what he  
saw.

_I'm not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure_, he thought.

"Welcome Kal-el, you have been reborn," Jor-el's voice said.

"Where am I? Where are you?" Clark asked.

"Welcome home, Kal-el, you are in Krypton," Jor-el answered.

"Krypton? I thought Krypton was destroyed a long time ago," Clark asked  
confused.

"Kal-el, Krypton is a self-constructing planet. After its destruction, it  
constructs itself again. That explains why I was on earth in 1963. We  
came to earth because Krypton was in destruction; we only came back when it  
reconstructed itself." Jor-el answered.

"We?" Clark echoed.

"Yes, we, me and some Kryptonians. We used the caves as our portal." Jor-  
el answered.

"Then, if you can just go there through the portal, why did you and Lara  
have to put me in a spaceship and send me off to earth when we could have  
all just gone to earth together?" Clark asked.

"Because it was too late. The portal was already damaged by the  
destruction. The destruction came as a surprise to us. We always knew  
when our planet would destruct but in that year, 1989, we were not  
expecting the planet to destruct. Our only hope was to have you sent to  
earth in a spacecraft," Jor-el answered.

"Why did you have to take me back? What now? What about those I left behind  
on earth?" Clark asked remembering Lana, his parents, Pete, Chloe even Lex.  
"What would they think, I just evaporated or something? My parents would  
be looking for me," Clark said, feeling miserable.

"Kal-el, all they have is earthly love; that is temporary. They will  
eventually die and leave you. What you have here is eternal. There are  
only two of you left and the both of you together is our only hope to  
preserve the Kryptonian race." Jor-el replied.

Clark stared feeling sorry for himself and his dilemma.

* * *

"Lana, I believe this would be yours..." Genevieve, her roommate and new-  
found best friend, handed Lana newspaper.

"Thanks," Lana said, eagerly taking the newspaper from Genevieve.

Even if Lana wanted to put her past behind, a piece of her still remained  
in Smallville. A piece of her heart stayed with SOMEONE in Smallville.  
She just couldn't let go of Smallville completely so she had the weekend  
edition of "The Smallville Ledger" sent to her regularly. It came a day  
late and would always be that way, considering the distance of Paris to  
Smallville, but being late would be better that not knowing what's going on  
at all.

"So much for putting your past behind, Lana," Genevieve joked.

"I can never put my past behind, Gen. It'll always and forever be a part of  
me no matter where in the world I am," Lana said.

She unfolded the paper and was shocked at what greeted her in the front  
page...

"Oh god," she whimpered.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't you just love cliffhangers... I really enjoyed  
writing this fic. If you enjoyed reading it, please review.

I love Clana, but I really don't know where this fic is headed, so if you  
have any suggestions... that would be fun!!!

By the way, excuse my French... I just used this crappy erroneous  
translator in my computer, lol.


End file.
